


Robots Have Dads

by lloydiebug



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, he loves his little boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloydiebug/pseuds/lloydiebug
Summary: Dadnouna man in relation to his natural child or children.





	Robots Have Dads

**Set up complete.  
System : Start**  
Whirs inside the robotic figure began for the first time, the hums of his computerized insides filling the room. His eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly for a second or two. The teen's eyes were bright blue, emitting a great light.  
He was alive.  
"Hello, Zane."  
...Zane?  
Zane.  
That was his name, wasn't it?  
Yes. It was Zane.  
Registered.  
Zane slowly shifted his head on the cold metal table, his optics picking up on another figure in the room. It was a middle aged man with chocolate brown hair and a pair of bold glasses. He seemed to be pretty happy about something.  
"How are you feeling, son?"  
Zane's eyebrows raised. Son?  
...That sounded nice. The word son. It made him feel comfortable. He tried to get something out of his metal imitation of vocal cords but nothing was coming out. His mouth opened, and closed. Opened, and closed. The man chuckled lightly.  
"My apologies, you must be surprised!" He smiled, his shoulders bouncing as he held in his laugh. The man went stiff and put his glasses back on, making sure they were in the right place before putting his hands behind his back.  
"I'm Dr. Julien," The brown haired man spoke. "But you can call me dad."  
Dad  
noun  
a man in relation to his natural child or children.  
a Dad...my Dad!  
Zane smiled widely and nodded. He managed to garble something out of his mouth, but he couldn't combine anything to form a word. The man, his father, snickered and fixed his glasses again.  
"Don't worry, Zane." Dr. Julien said calmly, walking closer to his robotic son. He put both of his arms out, as if he was asking for a hug. Zane looked over him, his eyes glowing brightly and then dulling, scanning over the father figure. The blonde smiled and nodded at him, reaching his own arms out and grabbed at Dr. Julien's shoulders tightly. The man helped Zane off the table, standing the 'newborn' up.  
Zane felt his legs for the first time. His feet hit the ground and sent electric waves through out the inner workings of his body. Strange. Yet, it felt normal. Though, his limbs felt incredibly weak. They started shaking as soon as he tried to put his weight on them. Zane's legs began to buckle and he gave out a squeal. Dr. Julien reacted quickly and set his son against the bed's edge so Zane had something to balance his weight on.  
"O..h m-my!"  
Zane's lips pursed shut. Did he just...talk? He heard his creator laugh yet again.  
"You're still developing, son. Try not to worry."  
\---  
Night looked completely beautiful. The concept of it was simply staggering, but seeing it in person was just a breathtaking experience. Zane was sat next to Dr. Julien outside, watching as snow gently fell from the sky. Dr. Julien had told him that the winter season was just beginning in the forest they resided. Obviously, Zane had no idea what winter was, let alone a season, but he couldn't wait to see it. Nature was astounding.  
"D...D"  
Julien glared over at Zane, his eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"D...aAd...?"  
Zane had never seen a brighter smile than the one that his creator gave him that moment in time. The man nodded slowly.  
"Y...yes...yes! Yes that's me! I'm Dad!" He said excitedly, taking Zane's hands into his own. Zane's eyes went wide as Dr. Julien shook his arms.  
"Dad...Dad!"  
Zane really liked that word. He giggled and shook his father's arms in return, his first laugh escaping him. Laughter made him feel warm as well; a good feeling. He mentally noted these feelings.  
"Wow..." Gasped the doctor, tears brimming at the bottom of his wet eyes. "Zane...I..."  
Zane frowned. What was happening to his father's eyes? They looked as if they were leaking. He leaned forward, dragging his 'thumb' across his father's cheek, trying to spell out his concern for his father's leaking eyes. Julien let one of his many chuckles out of his mouth and took Zane's arm gently, pulling it off his face.  
"I'm sorry Zane...but I'm...I'm so proud of you."  
...Proud.  
What did that mean?  
Zane whined, sounds being the only form of communication he could muster at the ripe age of a couple hours old. In one swift motion, Dr. Julien brought his new son into a embrace. Zane was surprised for sure. For a split second, Zane thought he was in danger, but that certainly wasn't it. This man, his father, would never do anything bad to him. He assumed it was a form of affection once Julien's hug tightened. Zane attempted to give the hug back. He failed miserably.  
"You're the son...I've always wanted." His creator said softly.


End file.
